


Training In Color

by IwriteDreams



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Crack, Happy birthday cookie, I didnt ship it, M/M, Now i do, This will scar my credibility, mmm, we love you, whatever, woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Help.</p><p>Help me.</p><p>Happy birthday Cookie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training In Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestial_cookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_cookie/gifts).



> To Cookie:
> 
> I DIDN'T NEED MORE CRACK SHIPS BUT YOU GAVE ME MORE ANYWAYS. 
> 
>  
> 
> thank you. :)

The clock was the only consistent noise in the room.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Izumi asked, leaning against the side of the couch, watching the door to the training room, ready for the aftermath of the current lesson to begin. "They've been in there for a long time..."

"We couldn't keep Yuiga Useless forever..." Tachikawa sighs. "I decided it was time to finally do something about it."

Izumi shot him a glare.

"Okay, okay... In hindsight though, it probably would've been better if we specified who we wanted to train with him..." Tachikawa admitted. Izumi nodded, satisfied that Tachikawa noticed his mistake. 

He was mindlessly scrolling through his phone, sitting on the other end of the sofa, trying to distract himself from the severe consequences that the two of them were about to endure.

"No kidding." was all Izumi could respond. He was tempted to tell Tachikawa this was exactly why he should let Izumi do most of the off-field planning for the squad, but picking a fight with his short-sighted captain didn't seem like the best idea at the moment.

"He's either going to take the whole thing in stride, of he's in there suffering..."

Tachikawa huffed. "Which one?"

Izumi frowned. "Yu-... both of them, actually."

"It's a lose-lose either way."

"Mmm..." Tachikawa hummed in agreement.

Izumi leaned over. "So... have you ever worked with him before?"

Tachikawa looked up. "You mean with Amou? No, I havn't. I was shocked that you had..."

Well, this might not go well either...

"Tachikawa, please, for once just- just listen to me, okay?" Izumi shifted his weight.

"... I'm listing."

"So god save us, LET ME DO THE TALKING."

The desperation in Izumi's voice must've shown through, because Tachikawa gave him a glare.

"I'm perfectly capable of talking myself, but I'll let you handle it, just this once."

And thank god they cleared that up fast, because the door slid open at that very moment.

Out stepped, Amou, Still a human shadow, and Yuiga... who looked... strange.

"Ah, there you are..."

He began, carefully. "Thank you Amou for coming to train with him."

Amou took a long, hard look at Izumi. "Thank you for allowing me into your squad room. I know it might be odd to deal with me, but knowing you asked for me is very flattering."

"So..." Izumi picked over his words carefully, one misstep, and the operation room could potentially be blown to bits.

"How did it go?"

Amou looked at him with Silent, calculated eyes. 

"I think it when well, thanks for your concern. Your team member has a more pastel palette, but he was trying very hard, and was very modest. He'll improve with time. His fighting style got more vibrant the more he watched me, he just needs somebody to model after... his green is very nice. How are you all?"

"Modest?!" Izumi nearly choked. It was dangerous to question Amou, and it was a relief he had been tamed between now and when Izumi first worked with him.

"Are you sure you have the right guy?"

"Of course. He was quiet, and studious. I don't know what you were warning me about, he was a great student, I'd love to work with him again sometime."

Something wasn't right here...

Izumi looked at his prissy team member. "Yuiga...?"

Yuiga was red faced, lips tightly shut, eyes gazing at the floor. 

"Oh, I forgot to ask... how was the lesson for you Yuiga?" Amou questioned, voice void of emotion, as always. "It was rude of me not to ask sooner, I apologize."

Yuiga looked indignant "W-Well! Well, I thought you were very great Amou, it's not often that the Tachikawa squad is rivaled in greatness! I thought we could both learn from the experience! And I was correct!"

Izumi flinched. Yuiga didn't know who he was messing with-

"Oh, really?" came Amou’s soft spoken reply.

"Amou... I can explain-" Izumi began.

"Explain what?" Amou turned to him, confused. 

"I'm telling you, he did amazing. And Yuiga, your team is most incredible, You all can do just about what I can do, and you don't have a black trigger. You should think more of your team Yuiga."

Izumi slouched. "Huh?" 

'So, Amou just... didn't understand Yuiga?'

Izumi took note of Tachikawa's failed attempts to keep a straight face, and seeing as though laughing might seem to... set Amou off, Izumi tried to cover for him.

"So, Amou... I know you're a busy guy, but we were going to make some tea, if you'd like to stay a while longer, our treat, as a thanks."

"You'd like... me to stay?" Amou questioned.

"Yes, of course." Yuiga answered.

Izumi looked over skeptically. 'The hell was happening?'

"Oh, thank you so much." Amou's eyes seemed to smile, even if his mouth wouldn't. His words seemed to sound as close to happy as they would ever get.

"Really, I wasn't expecting that, thank you, but I'll leave if it would cause any extra trouble for you."

"No, It's no trouble." Yuiga again, answered for Izumi. 

"Here Izumi, I'll help."

"Uh... Sure..."

Izumi exchanged a concerned glance with Tachikawa.

Both seemed equally dumbfounded, yet slightly entertained by it all. 

As they prepared, Izumi began to relax a little more. 

Once you got past Amou's... mental instability, and past the fact that he could kill every single individual in border at the drop of a hat, he was a polite, genuine person. 

Emotionless, yes, but never failed to seem civilized. 

Except when he wasn't.

As they all sat down after a few Minutes, Amou taking Tachikawa's seat, next to Yuiga, he gave another quiet "Thank you again, I really didn't expect so much hospitality. I didn't mean to bother you, but thank you for your efforts."

Amou's dry tone often made for some funny conversation, so long as you were careful not to upset him.

The whole situation made Izumi more anxious than he could recall being for a while. 

Yet, miraculously, Yuiga did seem to have immensely toned down, and Tachikawa finally took the hint, and was holding his tongue from saying something that could be taken the wrong way.

Izumi just tried to fill the silence and be polite, but that proved to be easier than what he had been envisioning. 

Amou was quietly explaining what some of his colors ment when Tachikawa couldn't hold it together any longer. 

"Yuiga, are you okay?"

 

Izumi glanced over.

Yuiga fumed a shade of bright red. 

"Yuiga?" Amou wondered aloud, turning to see his pupil having some trouble holding it together. 

"I-I'm fine."

Tachikawa frowned. "Yuiga, is there something you maybe should tell our guest?" 

"Hmm?" Amou hummed.

Izumi shot him a look to plead "Fuck you, Tachikawa NO DON'T DO THIS" But it was already too late.

"Looks like Yuiga might have a little bit of a crush on Amou."

"What?!" Yuiga cried, but he wasn't a very convincing liar.

"I-I DO NOT-T!"

Izumi looked at Amou, and found the trigger in his pocket. He was gonna make it out alive, whether or not the others did...

Amou only cocked an eyebrow.

"You... have a crush on me...?" He asked, indifferent.

"No!"

"You... like me... like, romantically?"

"No!"

...

"Wait! Amou!"

Izumi's jaw dropped. 

Amou tilted his head to rest it on Yuiga's shoulder.

Yuiga spluttered, but no words were formed. 

Amou silently, eyes quivering, held Yuiga's arm as he tucked his legs behind him. 

The room was quiet.

"Huh?" 

The silence persisted as Yuiga finally choked out a small "A-AMOU?!"

"What?" Amou looked up, confused. 

"Is this not what I'm supposed to do?"

The clock ticked. 

"No, your doing just fine Amou"


End file.
